Destino
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Destino... o que faz com que duas vidas se cruzem e se completem. ShunxJune. Presente de Natal para Loving Shun.


_**Destino**_

* * *

****

**_Shun_**

Eu olho pela porta entreaberta da sala e os vejo. Nunca pensei que, depois de termos enfrentado tantos problemas, finalmente seríamos felizes. Depois de tanta dor, tantas lutas... Tantas batalhas... Enfim... A paz.

Encosto ao batente da porta e fico vendo os dois juntos. Essa cena me transporta para alguns anos atrás... Quando temíamos a qualquer momento a aparição de algum deus vingativo querendo dominar o mundo. Quando tínhamos que viver em completo estado de alerta.

As lembranças me vêem à mente e me deixam surpreso com a virada que demos em nossas vidas. A vida é mesmo cheia de mistérios.

Quando eu poderia imaginar que o pior momento de minha vida, quando fui separado do meu irmão e enviado à Ilha de Andrômeda, seria responsável pelo momento mais feliz dela também?

Quando a conheci, eu estava perdido. Com medo de nunca mais reencontrar meu irmão. Ela me incentivava quando eu desanimava. Não me deixava desistir. Lembrava-me sempre de que eu precisava seguir em frente, lutar e me tornar um cavaleiro se quisesse rever Ikki. Se tornou minha melhor amiga e não sei explicar a partir de quando essa amizade se tornou algo mais.

Quando dei por mim já estava completamente apaixonado.

Queria ter-lhe dito o que eu sentia antes de ir embora da Ilha de Andrômeda... Mas não consegui. Afastei-me... Calado... Mesmo sentindo um medo terrível de nunca ter uma oportunidade de dizer o que estava aprisionado em meu peito. Mas o Destino me reservara uma surpresa. Uma oportunidade... E cá estou eu, encostado ao batente desta porta, vendo meu filho e minha esposa brincarem no chão da sala.

June vira o rosto e olha na minha direção. Nossos olhares se encontram e eu sorrio. Ela corresponde ao sorriso. Nosso filho em seu colo. Ele olha pra mim também e sorri. Estende os bracinhos e corre em minha direção. Eu me ajoelho e abro meus braços para recebê-lo. Olho para June e ela está sorrindo ternamente para mim. Sinto os bracinhos de Shinji envolverem meu pescoço e o tomo em meus braços. Beijo-lhe o rosto e estendo minha mão para ela.

June se levanta e caminha em direção a nós dois. Segura minha mão e se senta ao meu lado. Desde que ela teve coragem de se declarar para mim... Minha vida se transformou num paraíso. Sinto-me cada dia mais feliz.

Penso em como eles são importantes. Como eu ficaria perdido sem tê-los ao meu lado. Nunca em minha vida imaginei que seria tão feliz. Às vezes, penso se sou merecedor de tanta alegria. Minha família. O que seria de mim sem eles?

Não quero sequer pensar nisso. Quero me centrar neste momento e nos muitos que viveremos... juntos... nós três.

Seus olhos encontram os meus e June ergue o rosto em direção ao meu e nos beijamos de leve. Ela sorri e volta a olhar para Shinji que falava sem parar. Ele está nos contando sobre uma brincadeira que aprendera naquela manhã, na escolinha. Ele tem muita energia e às vezes é difícil para nós, acompanharmos seu ritmo. Mas fazemos o que podemos. Quando estamos em casa, procuramos dar-lhe o máximo de atenção.

Vejo-a acariciar o rosto de Shinji. Ficamos algum tempo ali, sentados no chão da sala, brincando com nosso filho até que o sono o vence e eu o levo para o quarto dele. Ele me parece tão frágil e indefeso quanto da primeira vez que o peguei no colo, há quase cinco anos atrás.

Coloco-o na cama e cubro-o. Beijo-lhe a testa. Acaricio seus cabelos macios. Afasto-me da cama e vou em direção a porta. Deixo a luz da luminária acesa. Olho para as paredes enfeitadas com desenhos de estrelas, planetas, cometas... Saio silenciosamente do quarto e deixo a porta entreaberta.

Encontro June no corredor:

- Ele dormiu? – ela pergunta num sussurro.

- Sim.- respondo, abraçando-a. Sinto seus braços envolverem minha cintura e a beijo suavemente.

- Acho que devemos fazer o mesmo, não? – ela sorrio e concordo.

- Claro. – abraçados caminhamos até o quarto.

Deitados na cama, June já adormecida, repousa a cabeça em meu peito, enquanto eu deslizo os dedos entre os cabelos dela. Sinto-a se aconchegar mais ao meu corpo e a aperto contra mim. E pensar que toda essa felicidade é conseqüência daquele dia há treze anos... Quando eu pensei que minha vida acabara... Na verdade... Ela estava apenas começando.

* * *

**_June_**

Eu acordo com o barulho da chuva caindo lá fora. Olho pela janela e vejo as gotas d'água batendo contra o vidro, causando um ruído calmante.

Olho para o lado e o vejo. Shun já está adormecido. Fico admirando-o. Agradeço a Deus por ter colocado este homem maravilhoso em minha vida e por ter me dado coragem de me declarar a ele naquele dia no hospital. Ele fica tão lindo adormecido... Que eu não resisto. Inclino-me sobre ele e beijo suavemente seus lábios. Surpreendo-me ao sentir sua mão em minha nuca, prendendo-me e sinto-o aprofundar o beijo.

Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando lenta e ternamente. Seus beijos são deliciosos. Nos afastamos ofegantes. Seus olhos azuis brilham:

- Que coisa feia... me atacando no meio da noite... – disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Não esperava isso de você. – tentei me afastar dele, só para provocá-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Senti seus braços me apertarem firmemente contra seu corpo, seus lábios roçaram os meus enquanto ele falava. – Ah, não. Não vou deixar você escapar agora... – eu sorrio.

- E quem disse que eu quero escapar? – digo beijando-o suavemente. Um forte trovão se faz ouvir e nos afastamos. Olho para ele e vejo-o sorrindo. Sorrio e me acomodo na cama.

- Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um.

- Papai! – a voz de Shinji soa assustada. Shun me encara e sorri. Retribuo o sorriso e sentamos na cama, encarando-o. Ele está parado na porta, abraçado ao seu cobertorzinho branco, descalço, os cabelos esverdeados desgrenhados, usando aquele pijaminha azul escuro com desenhos de planetas que ele tanto adora. – Posso dormir como vocês? – pergunta ele com aquele olhar que derrete o coração de qualquer um. Shun olha pra mim e sorri, para em seguida se dirigir a ele:

- Claro garotão! – responde e dá leves tapinhas na cama, incentivando-o a vir até nós. Shinji sorri e corre para a cama, subindo nela e engatinhando, se acomodando entre mim e Shun. Deitamo-nos e Shinji se aconchega sob o cobertor, deitado de bruços. Acaricio suas costas suavemente.

- Boa noite. – diz ele sorrindo. Em poucos minutos, está dormindo. Eu olho para Shun e sorrio. Ele retribui o sorriso e sinto quando sua mão cobre a minha que estava sobre as costas de Shinji.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurra.

- Também te amo. – respondo. Ficamos ainda alguns minutos trocando olhares, enquanto eu sentia os dedos dele acariciarem minha mão.

Às vezes eu penso o que seria de mim sem os dois maiores tesouros da minha vida. Tanta felicidade chega a ser assustador. Quando se tem noção do quanto se tem a perder o medo é inevitável. Não tenho medo de perdê-lo para outra pessoa, tenho plena confiança nele. O que temos... é tão forte e verdadeiro que ninguém, jamais conseguiria abalar. Temo que algo aconteça com ele e o tome de mim. Afinal, nunca se sabe o que o Destino nos reserva... Embora eu não tenha o que reclamar do meu destino.

Meus pensamentos se dissipam quando sinto os dedos dele deslizarem pela minha mão mais uma vez. Meus olhos encontram os dele... Às vezes acho que ele lê meus pensamentos. Seu olhar, seu sorriso me acalmam e eu me entrego ao sono, tendo como última imagem antes de me render aos braços de Hypnos, seus olhos azuis brilhantes fixos em mim e seu sorriso carinhoso. Tenho muito a agradecer... A vida foi muito generosa comigo.

_**Fim**_

* * *

****

_**Oi Loving Shun! Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com seu comentário sobre a fic. Que bom que gosteou, dei o máximo de mim para que saísse a contento. Gostei muito de conhecê-la, mas infelizmente ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos. Beijos Loving Shun e um Feliz Natal pra você.**_


End file.
